Loving You For You
by Stratagirl
Summary: Yuri leaves Wolfram. What will the two of them do? And who has feelings for who? :


**Kyou Kara Maou**

**Loving You For You**

**Hello everyone :waves: I decided to try my hands at a Kyou Kara Maou oneshot :) I do realize that at least two character's will be OOC but it's the way I wanted it and well their older, so their going to be OOC :) I wrote this after hearing the song "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace, of which I love that song :) So please enjoy ! Toodles:waves happily:) **

* * *

Wolfram watched Yuri walk through the blue glowing portal. As Wolfram watched his black haired finance walk towards the portal he started to cry. Letting the clear crystal tears cascade down his pale soft cheeks. He wanted Yuri to stay with him, for the rest of their lives. Just as Yuri's body walked all the way through the portal Wolfram crumbled to the ground, falling on all fours and crying his eyes and heart out. Conrad came upon his little brother, on all fours crying, body shaking. Conrad understood his little brother's feelings. At first the blond demon thought of their new Demon King as a wimp and a baby but as their new King spent more and more time in the Demon Kingdom the more and more Wolfram started to fall in love with the double black. 

Conrad walked up to his little brother and knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on the blond's back and said "Come on Wolfram, lets return to the castle. You could use some sleep."

Wolfram stayed on all fours for another three minutes and then stood to his feet. Conrad and he made their way back to the castle.

* * *

After making their way through the portal Yuri and his dark haired friend separated after bidding each other goodnight. On his way home Yuri just kept on picturing Wolfram's sad face. Yuri knew the blond was holding in tears, holding what he really wanted to do until Yuri was all the way through the portal. Yuri just shook his head to rid it of the tears that were coming that he knew would fall any minute. Why? Why was he feeling this? Feeling this kind of loneness? He had his mom, dad, brother and his friends but his loneness wasn't the family, friends kind. It was the kind you felt when you were torn away from someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. They they came, strong and streaming swiftly down his tan soft, smooth face. Yuri made sure to use the tree next to his room's window to get in. Just as both his feet touched the inside of his room he saw the hallway light come streaming in his room, landing on him. The light was bright and warm. Then he heard foot steps and when he went to turn around to face the person his face was buried into a chest. He just stood there at first and then when the arms hugged him to their body Yuri just broke down and cried, body shaking and arms going around the person that was hugging him to them. He cried for his friends that he was already missing from Demon World. Most importantly he cried for the blond haired young man that taught him what loving someone truly means.

* * *

Conrad had walked Wolfram to his room. The whole way the blond did not say a word. They just walked in silence, Wolfram still holding that look of loss and loneness written on his pale young face. Conrad felt sad for his little brother and his King. They had come to truly love one another. A love formed that was so strong that they would miss each other with their whole bodies and souls. Wolfram got ready for bed and let his big brother tuck him in. After Conrad left Wolfram curled up, bringing his knees' to his chest and wrapping the blanket around his whole trembling body. Wolfram laid there on his side looking out his tall wide windows, imagining Yuri's voice. Closing his eyes and imagining Yuri's smile and the way his black hair swayed in the gentle breeze. Wolfram opened his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek and dropped off his chin onto his hand and it stayed there, shining in the moon's light like a ice crystal from winter's chilly nights. How he felt so lonely and cold then, without the person he loved the most, whom he wanted to share his live with for as long as they both should live. 

Wolfram stared out the window, the half moon filling his eyes with it's soft smooth white light. The stars were out that night and the night was a clear crisp chilly night. As his eyes slowly closed Wolfram had only one person on his mind and image in his head.

"Yuri." the name passed through the blonds lips as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yuri laid in bed and he too gazed out his window at the bright half moon. As his eyes lay half open a voice whispered in his head _Yuri_. The black haired young man smiled, it showing in his eyes. Yuri knew that voice, who it belonged to. 

"Wolfram. I miss you." before Yuri's eye's closed completely he whispered "I...love you." and fell in a deep sleep, but his, unlike Wolfram's, wasn't a dreamless sleep.

_Yuri lay, facing up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining bright and birds flying across the sky. Yuri closed his eyes, enjoying the afternoon gentle, soft, warm breeze causing his bangs to sway side to side. When Yuri opened his eyes he came face to face with bright blue eyes that smiled with love and happiness. _

_"Wolfram?" Yuri said surprised to see the blond in his dream but smiled happily none the less. _

_Yuri returned that smile of love and happiness to the blond. Wolfram lowered himself to Yuri's body and lowered his lips to Yuri's neck. Wolfram placed light butterfly kisses up and down the black haired young man's neck, which caused Yuri to arch up and moan a bit. Wolfram then lowered his whole body and let it molded to Yuri's, the blond let his body melt into the other's young man's, and their body's melted into each other as if they were perfect for each other. Yuri moaned again from the added pressure to his body and because he was not use to such touches, kisses and moldiness as this. A tear from each eye slipped through and ran down his face. He felt...so very happy, like this with this young man above him. Was this what he was missing in his life, that this is what is now filling that tiny piece that is missing in his heart?_

Yuri gasped and bolted up from his bed, breathing heavily and sweating all over his body, he could feel a flush beginning to form on his cheeks and he turned his head towards his slightly open window to let the breeze cool him off. As the wind cooled his face off he brought a hand up to his face and touched his cheek. He wiped away freshly cried tears. He had been crying in his sleep. But he hadn't felt sad or anything like that when he woke up, he felt...happy, very happy, as if his heart would leap out of his at any moment happy. He signed and got out of bed, took a cool shower, to be on the safe side, and got ready for his college classes. He had two more days left and the new semester would start, which meant a break before the new semester. Yuri sighed. he really did miss Demon World.

Yuri went through the day with nothing but a certain blond young man on his mind. On his way home Yuri thought _When did I come to love him this much, this way, and with this much passion and heart? _

Yuri smiled as he made his way to the kitchen, his mom had made him a snack. He took the snack after thanking his mother for it and headed up to his room. When he finished the snack he placed the empty plate on top of his desk. He laid down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. He blinked a couple of times, thinking he had seen Wolfram leaning over him. He thought with a little smile _Just like in my dream_

* * *

Yuri had just finished his last class of the semester, now it was break time. Yuri planned on going home after school but decided to stop by the park instead. He sat down on a wooden bench in front of a large pond and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back to rest on the back of the bench for a little bit of a rest. 

He opened his eyes when he felt a glow shining on his face. He looked down at his blue pendent he had gotten from Conrad and noticed it was glowing. Yuri stood from the bench and as soon as he did the pendent lifted from his chest and floated in the air, still around his neck, it was pointing towards the pond. There were no gates or fences separating Yuri from the body of water. Just as Yuri looked over the edge of the pond and into it to see his reflection he was pushed over into the pond by a very strong gust of wind.

"Ahh! What the!" Yuri screamed as he fell through a a colorful space and then he was falling through the air, through a sky somewhere that looked all to familiar to him. He thought as he fell towards a huge pond _Demon World_ and no sooner then those words leave his mouth did he make a big splash in that huge pond.

* * *

Wolfram was taking a walk in the woods when he heard a scream, he stopped in his tracks. 

"I know that wimpy scream." and he took off in the general direction of the scream and the splash that came with it.

Wolfram ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He pushed away a low branch that was in his running path.

* * *

Just as Yuri climbed all the way out of the pond Wolfram stopped. Yuri looked up, the blue pendent stopped glowing and dropped back down to rest on his chest. Wolfram swiftly walked up to Yuri and grabbed his hand saying "Come on wimp. Lets get you dried off." and started to tug him towards the castle. 

Yuri stopped and that caused Wolfram to stop with a light tug on Yuri's hand.

Wolfram turned around to Yuri and started "Yuri, what are..."

Yuri brought his free hand up to the side of Wolfram's face "You got a cute here." and touched Wolfram's cheek which made the blond blush. He didn't notice it before but the blond had scratched the side of his face on that branch that he pushed away as he was running.

"I'm...okay. We'll take care of it when we get back to the..." but he was cut off as Yuri took Wolframs' hand that had his.

Yuri said while tugging Wolfram to a large rock "Come on." and forced Wolfram to sit down.

"Yuri." Wolfram said tenderly.

Yuri smiled down at the blond and didn't say anything he just ripped off the end of his semi baggy long sleeve shirt he was wearing. Wolfram had burned the image of that smile that Yuri gave him and Wolfram didn't need any words from the black haired young man before him, that smile was all he needed because it was filled with much love and care.

* * *

When they got back to the castle it was close to being dark out. By the time they both washed up and dressed for bed it was dark out and this night the moon was full and as bright as ever. 

Wolfram had been sleeping in a different bed than the one him and Yuri were sleeping in before Yuri left for his world. Wolfram went back to sleeping in his own bed in his own room and left Yuri to sleep in his. Wolfram was liking how things were changing between him and Yuri and so Wolfram didn't want to push things. Wolfram pulled down the covers and climbed into the bed and laid down. Sure he missed having Yuri's warm body semi close to his but as long as he was back Wolfram was happy.

* * *

Yuri was trying to get comfortable in his bed, twisting and turning, shifting the covers this way and that way to get more comfortable. Finally he knew there was one person that could make his sleeping and himself more comfortable. Though he didn't say it he wanted to be near and with Wolfram, right then and there. 

Yuri made his way down the hall, not really knowing where to start to look for Wolfram's bedroom at in the castle. Yuri literally bumped into Conrad and fell down on his butt. Conrad extended his hand and Yuri took it as the older guardian helped him up off the cold hard ground.

Conrad looked at his King and asked surprised "Yuri? What are you doing out here at this hour?"

Yuri just laughed a bit and said while rubbing the back of his head "Well I was trying to find Wolfram's bedroom but I...uh don't know where it's at, hehe." and the young Kind blushed.

Conrad looked down at his King and smiled.

He then said "If you keep going down this hallway you'll find his room at the corner at the end of it." and he pointed down the hall at the end where the corner room was.

Yuri smiled up at his guardian and said with that kind and gentle smile of his "Thank you Conrad."

And so Yuri made his way down the hall to Wolfram's room.

* * *

Wolfram, laid on his back staring up at his ceiling, the full moon's light streaming in through his window, the light hitting his face and lighting up his crystal shining tears that made their way slowly down his face. 

He then heard a knock on his door, think it was his mother or Conrad, he simply said "Come in."

When he didn't hear anyone say anything he looked over and the person he least expected to be there was there.

"Y...Yuri?" Wolfram said surprising but at the same time with happiness in his voice and heart.

Yuri made his way over to Wolfram. Wolfram noticed that Yuri's shirt was unbuttoned and showed off his well tanned chest the blond blushed furiously at this. Yuri climbed Wolfram's bed and crawled until he was right by Wolfram. He brought out a hand to Wolfram's face and tenderly wiped away the tears that were on his red cheeked face. After wiping away the tears the black haired young man laid down on his side facing Wolfram, smiling happily. Wolfram laid down on his side facing Yuri, smiling with just as much happiness as Yuri. Wolfram, afraid of what might happen, took a chance and brought up a shaky hand to Yuri's cheek, but stopped when he was almost there. Yuri brought up one of his hands and took Wolfram's hand, to show him it was okay and that nothing bad would happen, brought Wolfram's hand the rest of the way to his cheek. Yuri kept his hand there for a few more minute's before taking it away. Wolfram then started to stroke Yuri's cheek with his thumb with smooth and gentle strokes. Yuri, liking the feel of Wolfram's hand on his cheek leaned into the loving strokes.

Wolfram then stopped his strokes and just left his hand there as he spoke "Yuri, how much I missed you."

Yuri then said as he brought a hand of his own to Wolfram's face and gently stroked the blonds cheek "I really missed you too, Wolfram, more than I thought." Yuri then took a chance of his own and leaned in towards Wolfram's lips, hand still on the blonds cheek and Wolfram's hand still on Yuri's cheek, Yuri said "And I found out..." he said as he got closer to Wolfram's lips "...how much..." and closer "...I love..." and right before their lips touched he finished with "...you." and pressed his lips gently to Wolfram's. Surprised at first Wolfram did nothing then he leaned into the kiss and kissed Yuri back with just as much gentleness and love that Yuri had in his kiss. They broke apart for air and Yuri cuddled up to Wolfram's chest, getting as close to the blond's as he physically could. Yuri's body melted into Wolfram's and as Wolfram brought his arm over Yuri's waist to pull him closer he said as he kissed the top of Yuri's head "I...love you too, Yuri, you wimp." and chuckled to Yuri's grunt at his nickname for the black haired young man.

Yuri said as he snuggled into Wolfram's neck to get more comfortable to be closer to the man he loved "Wolfram!"

Wolfram just laughed lightly at Yuris' protest to his nickname. After that they both got comfortable the rest of the way, cuddles to each other and feel asleep in each other's arms and dreamed of happy things and of their love for one another. Because why is it worth loving if you can't love the person your heart cries out for and longs for?

* * *

**Tada:) I tried my best to keep them somewhat in character :) I just loved writing this oneshot :) It was a lot of fun imagining what was happening between the two of them :) So I hope you all enjoyed it as well :) Have a great day and happy writings :) Toodles:waves happily!: **


End file.
